


times were drunk on us

by spndrea



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Really?, Road Trips, i've never written like this, literally so much fluff, they drive but it isn't a trip, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spndrea/pseuds/spndrea
Summary: “You still haven’t told me where we’re going.” He turned his head to the left, eyeing the side of Jongin’s face. They were passing by some solitary bars now, theOpen 24 Hourssigns leaving a soft hue of blue and red to linger on his profile, and Taemin felt the urge to open the window.





	times were drunk on us

Taemin’s gaze followed the passing-by scenery, the last rays of sunshine making him narrow his eyes whenever the tall houses around the city weren’t intercepting them, His foot tapped to the rhythm of the song resonating through the car, and he absentmindedly picked up the sound of fingers tapping against the steering-wheel next to him.

 

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going.” He turned his head to the left, eyeing the side of Jongin’s face. They were passing by some solitary bars now, the _Open 24 Hours_ signs leaving a soft hue of blue and red to linger on his profile, and Taemin felt the urge to open the window.

 

Jongin’s lips stretched into a grin, eyes creasing up. “Just wait, you’ll see,” he hummed, quickly letting his eyes catch Taemin’s before focusing them on the long road again.

 

“Should I be scared? Are you _kidnapping_ me, Kim Jongin?” Taemin’s tone was joking, lighthearted. Jongin laughed, the noise filling the car, and the song reverberating through the speakers was merely a background noise to Taemin.

 

The tapping against the leathery material stopped, resuming only seconds later with the same rhythm but against the fabric of Taemin’s jeans. Jongin’s palm was warm, leaving Taemin’s skin tingling even through the material separating it from his clad thigh, and this time, Taemin slid open the sunroof.

 

It was warm, warmer than it should be for an early evening in May, the air disheveling their hair and drowning out the low music playing with the loud rush of the wind surrounding them. Taemin reached forward, turning the toggle with a flick of his wrist to increase the volume again before settling his hand on top of Jongin’s, mirroring the still-not-faltering tapping with his own finger.

 

They’d been driving for an hour, Taemin switching from watching the changing scenery from the window to looking at Jongin’s concentrated gaze focused on the road. Jongin had picked him up at his house, already knowing when Taemin’s practice had ended and that he would have a free day tomorrow. He’d ushered Taemin out of the house, ignoring his questions of where Jongin was taking him or what they would be doing. _Should I have dressed up? Are you planning on taking me out, Jongin?_ He only smiled at Taemin, always reassuring him that _you’ll see, stop worrying._

 

Taemin wasn’t worried. He was just an incredibly impatient person with an incredible weakness for Jongin’s throaty laugh.

 

Jongin had opened the door to his car for Taemin, gesticulating for him to sit down in an exaggerated manner. Taemin had laughed, swatting Jongin’s hand away but getting in nonetheless.

 

The drive was littered with Taemin trying to get Jongin to tell him where they were going, Jongin covering Taemin’s mouth with his hand when he wouldn’t stop singing along to one of his songs coming from the speakers, and Taemin trying to deny that he couldn’t care less about where they were going, as long as he could have Jongin’s voice surrounding him there.

 

The sun had set by now, leaving the sky colored in a warm pink mingled with cold blue. It reminded Taemin of the Neon-signs that had filtered onto Jongin’s face a few moments ago, his face basked in a soft lilac, his too-long bangs falling over his eyes a bit.

 

Taemin moved his hand from Jongin’s - the rhythmic tapping stuttering for just a second before picking up again -, letting his fingers comb through the strands falling into Jongin’s face. Jongin hummed lowly, stretching his head forward to place a fleeting kiss to the inside of Taemin’s wrist, leaving the skin buzzing with warmth.

 

It was weird, Taemin thought, how one person was able to make him feel as if he were unable to breathe while also filling his chest with a feeling so light, so consuming, that Taemin found air to only be the second most essential thing he needed from life.

 

It’s always been like that, and if it were anyone else than _Jongin_ who made him feel this way – vulnerable, dependent, _possessed -,_ Taemin would be scared of the phrase _in Love._

 

Because being in love wasn’t something familiar, wasn’t something rational like the dance routines he’s had to learn. Because, when he looks at Jongin, he thinks he has what the whole world wants, and when Jongin looks back, he feels like the whole world is staring back at him. Because, when Jongin says his name, it sounds like nothing has ever sounded before, and when Taemin listens to Jongin’s warm voice, he thinks he’s found an extension of himself he never knew he had. Because being together with Jongin feels like the warmest embrace, the hottest touch, the steadiest wave in a mass of bitterness.

 

The first stars were beginning to light up in the sky, the moon seeming brighter the darker the sky got. They weren’t in the city anymore, the streetlights looking more like lightning bugs from where they were driving up some hill, and Taemin removed his hand from Jongin’s hair to lean back in his seat and close his eyes, listening to the wind flowing through his ears, the soft sound of Jongin humming along to a song filling the quiet of the warm evening.

 

The tapping against his thigh stopped, replaced by Jongin’s thumb stroking circles against Taemin’s jeans, and if Taemin weren’t so impatient to know where he was going to end up, he would’ve succumbed into unconsciousness right then and there.

 

He was slightly startled when the car began to slow down until it eventually came to an abrupt stop, leaving no wind left to ruffle through Taemin’s hair or to accompany the now seemingly too-loud music playing.

 

The engine shut off, and everything suddenly seemed excruciatingly quiet. Jongin turned his head, looking at Taemin, his eyes holding the same glint they always did when their gazes met; soft, adoring, permanent. And at that moment, Taemin wanted to scream from the hill they stood on that _this was his._  

 

The hand on his thigh moved away, the spot left feeling cold, sending shivers down his spine before Jongin opened the door on his side.

 

“We’re here. Come on, it’s getting dark,” Jongin said, smiling at Taemin again while stepping out of the car, Taemin following his motions.

 

The sky was barely pink anymore, only the transition from a bight blue to a darker one visible. It was light enough that he could still distinguish every detail printed on Jongin’s shirt, but dark enough that the moon already threw shadows onto the ground and left everything glazed over in a silvery sheen.

 

“Where are we?” Taemin asked, making his way over to where Jongin was laying down a blanket onto the grass, careful of not leaving any pebbles under it.

 

“Honestly,” Jongin began, sitting down on the blanket with a small sigh, “I have _no_ idea. I just kinda- drove and hoped to end up somewhere like this.”

 

Taemin stuttered out a laugh, lightheartedly kicking Jongin in the back before sitting down beside him, letting their shoulders and thighs brush together. “We could’ve gotten lost! Do you know how to get back, at least?”

 

Jongin made an affronted noise. “Of course I do! Have some faith in me, Taemin!”

 

Taemin laughed, throwing his head back slightly before letting it rest on Jongin’s shoulder, staring at the scenery presenting itself before them.

 

“This is nice,” he muttered. The faraway lights of the big city were mere dots from where they sat, appearing like the stars shining above them, and the dimming hue which the late evening brought left everything looking eerily calm, leaving Taemin to feel like he couldn’t look away from the increasingly darkening view.

 

Jongin’s hum cut through the silence, and Taemin felt an arm sneak around his waist to pull him even closer. “I wanted to take you somewhere exciting at first, like the fair that’s opened downtown, but I thought we both needed something quiet once in a while.”

 

Taemin lifted his head up, suddenly finding it not hard at all to break the stare he had fixed on the view when he turned to look at Jongin instead. Jongin’s gaze was still directed forward, eyes reflecting what small light managed to reach them, and Taemin thought Jongin’s eyes could just as well be holding the whole universe.

 

Taemin leaned forward a bit then, letting his lips brush the side of Jongin’s neck. He reveled in the appearing goosebumps that took over the other’s arms at the touch, and he _relished_ in the small hitch of Jongin’s breath when one kiss became more insistent than the previous one, when the brush of lips turned into a swipe of his tongue.

 

Jongin’s arm was still around his waist, secure, and Taemin stopped his ministrations to just breathe against Jongin’s neck, the latter squirming under the ticklish feeling. It made Taemin grin against the skin, Jongin scoffing under his breath upon feeling the lips stretch upwards from where they were resting against his neck.

 

“You thought right, by the way,” Taemin murmured against the juncture of Jongin’s neck, receiving a questioning hum at the statement.

 

Taemin moved his head back up to see Jongin looking at him, eyes meeting. Their surroundings have darkened to the point of nearly succumbing them in complete shadows, and Taemin leaned in closer, resting his hand where his lips had previously been, letting Jongin’s even breaths fan across his face.

 

“You were right, about thinking we needed something quiet. It hasn’t been just us for a while now, you know? I miss you.” Taemin’s voice was quiet, rivaling the nearly inaudible sound of stray cars driving by in the city below them, and Jongin would’ve probably had problems hearing Taemin right if they weren’t sharing the same air right now.

 

Jongin blinked once, slowly, dark eyes not letting Taemin avert his gaze. He parted his lips, and Taemin could still discern the iced-chocolate they’d shared in the car on his warm breath when Jongin spoke. “You have me. Always.”

 

Taemin felt a smile graze his lips, pulling the corners up to the point of his eyes crinkling shut. “That was so cheesy,” he laughed, watching Jongin letting his own chuckle leave his throat. “You love it.”

 

Taemin’s thumb stroked along the soft skin of Jongin’s neck, feeling a shiver rake through his body at the soft contact. “I do,” Taemin breathed out, letting himself lean the slightest bit closer, willing Jongin to cross the last breaths were separating them.

 

He felt Jongin’s hand that wasn’t resting on his waist come up to smoothly slide through his hair, flattening the few strands that still stood out of place from when the rushing wind disarrayed them. Taemin couldn’t help but close his eyes at the feeling; Jongin’s firm fingers combing through his hair, his other hand stroking up and down his waist in a rhythmic manner, and his warm breath hitting his lips. If anything in life could be perfect, this moment was it, Taemin found.

 

It didn’t surprise him when he felt Jongin’s soft lips brush against his own, the touch being something as familiar as blinking to him. It still managed to leave him breathless, though, the feeling of Jongin turning the mere brush of their lips into a more insistent press, letting their lips move against each other lazily, unhurried, as if they had all the time in the world.

 

Kissing Jongin was familiar, yet each time something utterly new. Kissing Jongin made him feel like his head was in the clouds but his feet still firm on the ground, like constantly having a word on the tip of his tongue but never getting it wholly right. Kissing Jongin felt like safety, comfort, and unwavering trust, and he couldn’t imagine doing anything else for the rest of his life.

 

Kissing Jongin, however, also left him breathless, making him have to pull away even if not breathing for a moment longer seemed like a fair trade if it meant feeling Jongin’s warm lips against his own for another second.

Putting a few inches of distance between their faces again, Taemin opened his eyes, taken aback at how difficult it now was to distinguish the usually prominent details on Jongin’s face, the moon being the only source of light at this point.

 

It left Jongin’s skin appear to be glowing with a silvery haze, his features basked in darkness but highlighted in dulled brightness. Taemin brought his hand up from where it was still tracing circles against Jongin’s neck, letting the index-finger follow his prominent jawline up to his cheekbone, watching Jongin’s still-closed eyes slowly flutter open again.

 

“Having fun?” Jongin asked, amused, his eyes chasing the movements of Taemin’s finger.

 

Taemin let out a tired mumble. “Very.” Jongin looked at him, then, his eyes catching Taemin’s gaze already being directed at him. Taemin’s finger reached the curve of Jongin’s cupids-bow, following the soft lines gingerly, and when he felt Jongin leaving a light kiss on the pad of his finger, Taemin’s smile increased by a tenfold.

 

“We should leave soon, it’s getting late,” Jongin muttered through the silence, leaning into Taemin’s hand now cupping his cheek. Taemin sighed slightly, not wanting to bring up the energy to move when Jongin had his warm hand still on his waist and his fingers still softly tugging at the strands of his hair.

 

“We still have time, don’t make me move yet.” Jongin laughed at Taemin’s whine, the breathy sound tickling Taemin’s cheeks before Jongin let his head drop on his shoulder, letting his even breaths hit the expanse of Taemin’s bare neck.

 

They’ll have to move eventually, but right now, with only the distant street lights and the half-moon leaving their surroundings illuminated, and the only sounds to cut through the silence being their quiet laughter between the faraway noises of the busy city below them, they had all the time in the world.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days, because I kind of wanted to try something else for once? I hope this isn't awful, I've never written like this, and English isn't my first language, so excuse any errors!
> 
> Anyway, I appreciate every single comment and Kudos, so feel free!  
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nsftaemin) if you want!


End file.
